All Is Fare In Love and Babysitting
by Unknown
Summary: Darien is baysitting Serena, Rini, Sammy, and Ray. What could posibly go wrong? Read and find out. By the way this isn't my first SM fic. Just to let you know. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

All is fare...

All Is Fare In Love And Baby sitting  
Rob_chan  
Pg  
Part 1  
  
I'm backkkkkkk. With a new name and story! I used Chiba because I couldn't remember Darien's English name, and I used Johnson because I don't know how to spell Serena's Japanese name. This is my first Sm story in quite a long time. I've been doing Final Fantasy Stories lately. Please send me feed back! Enjoy.  
  
What! You can't baby sit tonight! yelled Mrs. Johnson.  
I'd love to but I forgot I have to take my dog to get a flea dip tonight, replied the Tammy Serena, Sammy, and Rini's usual baby sitter.  
Okay. I understand. Bye, said Mrs. Johnson hanging up the phone. We'll it looks like we're going to have to stay home if we don't find a baby sitter.  
Mom I'm old enough to stay home by myself, Serena commented.  
Yes but you don't know CPR, Rini or Sammy could have a heart attack, or a stroke and you would not no what to do and-hhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
Mr. Johnson grabbed a small lunch bag and held it up to his wife's mouth, Breath. Take deep breathes, in through you nose out threw your mouth!  
Hey! I know! Lets call Darien. I'm sure he'd love to baby sit you Serena, said Raye who was staying overnight.  
That's a great idea! cried Mrs. Johnson. Darien's a very nice boy. I bet he would love to baby sit. I call him right now!  
Mom nooooo! Serena yelled. But it was to late. Serena was allready making arangments for Darien to come over.  
You can be hear in ten minutes. That's great! We'll see you then. All Serena could do was watch in horror as her mother made arangments with Darien.  
  
Ten minutes later Darien arived at the front door to the Johnson's house.  
Darien, you made it. Thank you so much for coming on such short notices, Mrs. Johnson exlaimed.  
It wasn't a problem, Darien replied.  
We'll we'd better be going. The emergancy numbers are by the frige. I ordered a pizza and made out a check to the pizza plase and set it out on the kitchen table. We'll be back by midnight. Make sure that Rini and Sammy are in bed by ten. Bye, said Mrs. Johnson in one breath. Mrs. and Mr. Johnson walked of to the car. Mr. Johnson lokked behind him at Darien and called: If you touch Serena I'll make sure you wont be able to touch anything! Have fun! They both got into the car and within minutes they were on their way to the opera. Darien walked up to the front door and walked in. Oh meatball head!


	2. Chapter 2

All is fare 2

All Is Fare In Love and Baby Sitting  
Rob_chan  
Ch 2  
rob_chan@sailormoon.com  
PG  
  
Here's the second chapter. Remember please email me and tell me what you thought. Enjoy the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (Drop's note pad that says: PLANES TO TAKE OVER SAILOR MOON). Whoops!  
  
Serena stood in the kitchen hitting her head against the wall repeatedly. Darien had just come, her parents had just left, and her life had just ended.  
Don't worry Serena. If we put a lot of make up on you he probably won't even know you blushing, commented Ray. Serena stopped and looked at her raven haired friend.  
Maybe if you were a turtle neck he won't be able to tell that I throttled you! said Serena lunging at Ray's throat.  
Serena. If you are going to be a bad girl I'm going to have to put you in time out! said Darien who had just walked into the room.  
Yeah Serena, don't be a bad girl or you'll have to go to your room, mocked Ray.  
Don't even start with me Darien I'm in no mood! yelled Serena.  
You don't have to yell, Darien said. If you be a good girl I'll read you a bed time story.  
YOU ARE SUCH AN AS-!  
Serena come quick! Sammy got his tongue stuck in the VCR! Rini butted in. Serena, Darien, and Ray all ran into the living room to see Sammy rolling on the floor laughing.  
I can't believe you fell for it! he said between bursts of laughter.  
Sammy you are such a brat!  
You fell for it, you fell for it! Sammy kept chanting.  
Serena calm down. We'll just put him in his room...FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE! shouted Ray grabbing Sammy and throwing him into his room.  
Hey let go of my arm! Rini help! shouted Sammy as he was dragged kicking and screaming into his room.  
Quick, help me get something to barricade the door, said Ray. Serena and Darien both pushed the coffee table towards the door. Then they all pushed it in front of it blocking Sammy in his room.  
That should hold him, Serena said wiping her hand against her fore head.  
Rini help! Sammy continued to shout.  
Sorry kid, your on your own. I'm not going to risk going to my room.  
Oh but Rini we've got something special planned for you, said Ray walking closer to Rini.  
Yes Rini you're a special girl, so you get tortured specially, said Serena also walking towards Rini. Suddenly Darien grabbed Rini and bound her feet and hands to an arm chair. Serena walked over to the entertainment system where they kept all there moves.  
I've been saving this movie for special accessions, said Serena taking one out of the cubbered.  
Serena no. Please not that!  
  
What is Serena making Rini watch? Read on and find out. By the way sorry the chapters are so short. I will have the next chapter up soon, then I will have an epilogue. Please eamil me and tell me what you thought. By for now.  



	3. Chapter 3

All Is Fare in Love and Babysitting  
  
Rob_Chan  
  
PG  
  
Part 3  
  
This is the third and last part of All Is Fare in Love and Babysiting. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Rini sat on the couch with her eyes tightly shut, but that wasn't enough to keep her from hearing the horror that is Barney meets the Telitubies, deluxe sing-along edition.  
  
"Serena please, I can't take much more of this!"  
  
"You should of thought of that before you decided to distract me from killing Ray! Speaking of which its time to finish what I started," Serena said cracking her knuckles. She went up stairs and quietly walked down the hall. "Come out come out were ever you are," she said. Suddenly she heard a crash from down the hall. She ran down the hall just in time to see Ray throwing lamps and vases down the staircase. "Ray… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"  
  
"The elves made me do it!"  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Serena sighed. She looked down the stairs to see Sammy holding Serena's purse.  
  
"I wonder what's in here?" Sammy said reaching inside.  
  
"That's it Sammy, you are going down!" Serena said as she pulled the leg off of a chair and jumped at her brother. He sidestepped and she hit the door.  
  
"Were back!" Serena's mom said opening the door in Serena's face. When she saw the various things on the ground she gasped. "What happened?"  
  
"It's a long story," Serena said.  
  
"Where's Rini?"  
  
"In the living room,"  
  
"Well where's Darien?" Serena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Its time to go hunting!" Serena's dad said pulling out a shotgun from his pants. He searched the living room were Rini lay passed out. He went into the kitchen and say him gorging him self on rice cakes. Mr. Thomson cocked his gun, but his wife pointed the barrel down.  
  
"Not tonight dear, I'm not in the mood."  
  
That's the end of it. Please send me reviews. I think I might conjoin all of the parts. See ya! 


End file.
